


Listen

by JkWriter



Series: Songs of the Fairies [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:43:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/pseuds/JkWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was used to taking orders. Not listening to her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote while listening to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftvWVV4-Ms4

She was the Rain Woman. 

Every where she went the rain was doomed to follow. 

That’s just who she was. 

There was no sunlight, no cloudless days. It was an eternity of gloomy weather. Of people wishing she’d stay home. An eternity of sadness. 

For her, there was no compassion. 

Perhaps that’s why she joined Phantom Lord. 

She wasn’t exactly happy with the guild. She knew they did bad things, but they had shown her what she believed was happiness. 

She listened to them, followed their orders because it was easier that way. 

At least then she felt that her rain wasn’t a curse, but a gift. 

Juvia hadn’t exactly been happy with the fact that she was ordered to capture the Heartfilia girl, but Master Jose wanted it. As a member of Element Four she had a duty to perform. 

\---

Capturing her had been easy. 

She expected the girl to put up more than a fight, but she was still young and developing her magic. 

There was nothing she could have done that would have helped her against Juvia. Not even her spirits would have been able to fight the Rain Woman.

Then the impossible happened.

Lucy managed to escape from Master Jose’s custody. 

Juvia found that impressive, but she didn’t say anything. It wouldn’t be wise to make Master Jose mad. 

\---

Without the girl there was no reward for the job. 

Master Jose uprooted the guild and launched an attack against Fairy Tail. 

It was insane, but Juvia had her orders.

She ignored the pulling in her chest that was telling her this was wrong. 

It may have been wrong, but it’s what she had to do. 

\---

They were planning to eliminate the guild with one attack but the Titania blocked the blow. It should have been impossible for the guild to survive a blast from the Jupiter Cannon, much less a mage. 

Yet Erza Scarlet was still breathing.

It was that moment Juvia decided she didn’t want to be on Fairy Tail’s badside. 

If just one of them could block an attack that was meant to destroy the whole guild hall then she didn’t want to imagine what the entire guild could do. 

The others reassurances that she was the only S-Class mage in fighting condition present didn’t help. 

S-Class was just a title.

Juvia knew that real skill came down to something she’d never feel. 

\---

The Element Four was distributed and ordered to attack. 

She heard about their Dragon Slayer facing Totomaru. 

It was rather unfortunate. 

There was no chance the Dragon Slayer would be able to use his fire against Totomaru. The man could control all forms of it. 

\---

Totomaru was defeated. 

Juvia was disappointed in him. 

They were ordered to succeed, not fail. 

She supposes it wasn’t a fair fight. Two others did join in towards the end. 

She, Aria, and Sol all shared a look.

It was time for them to make their move. 

Juvia wasn’t sure where the other two went, but she made her way to the roof. She was going to meet a Fairy there. 

The rain was following her and she was ready to fight. 

\---

The temperature change was different. Her rain was warm, never cold. 

That was when she laid eyes on him. 

In an instant it was like her whole life was changing.

Could there have been a more perfect man? From his hair to his eyes, Juvia was falling in love.

There was a beating in her chest. A warmth was spreading through her body, one she had never felt before.

She couldn’t fight this man. 

But she wanted him. 

A simple Water Lock would do. 

He’d be trapped, just for her. Her own knight forever in his shining armor.

But he broke free. He froze her water lock.

If Juvia wasn’t in love before she sure was now. 

He would complete her. With her water and his ice they could create a beautiful picture. 

He began stripping and Juvia wasn’t ready for this. They had just met and we’re already moving so fast.

She wasn’t sure if she could do this, but she had to. She loved this man, they were meant for each other.

Until he broke her heart. 

He would die for Lucy. 

FOR LUCY. 

There was such a large pain in her chest. Her heart was ripping itself in two. It felt as though something had been given to her and then ripped away in an instant.

He loved Lucy. 

Lucy was her love rival.

Lucy had to die. 

She was a love rival. 

Juvia was going to fight with all she had, but sometimes that isn’t enough. 

\---

She found herself defeated. 

She was falling. 

For the first time in her life, she was at peace. 

She may be dying, but it would be by the hands of a man she loved. 

Even if she had just met him he managed to take away years her of sadness. 

She closed her eyes and awaited the pain that never came. 

\---

There was a voice calling her name and a hand grabbing onto her.

She was rescued from her death by a man she tried to kill.

A tragic love story indeed. 

She looked up, and saw the sunshine. 

It was so foreign, so beautiful. 

Gray Fullbuster had saved her life and showed her the light. 

\---

She might never be able to repent for what she’s done, but she was going to try. 

\---

Following Fairy Tail had been an easy decision. 

They were everything she had wished Phantom Lord could be. They were everything she wished she could have. That she wished she might be able to feel. 

For once in her life she wasn’t following orders. She wasn’t followed by a downpour of rain. She was staring into the sunshine leading her to her next destination. 

Juvia was listening to her heart.

She was doing what she felt was right. 

She wasn’t going to give up so easily.

She wasn’t going to say goodbye.

Not this time.


End file.
